


Art Inspired by "Somewhere To Begin"

by Sazzy260



Category: NCIS
Genre: Digital Art, Inspired by..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260





	Art Inspired by "Somewhere To Begin"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Somewhere to Begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662837) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



 

I loved the story that Jane wrote for Somewhere To Begin, and told her this, multiple times -- This story touched me to some deep depths and that's what inspired ME to create these two arts, yes I realize they're the same and if you've read the story... All will know the significance of the Cherry Blossom + My Comment about said blossoms xD "" _I think starting off on the 'honeymoon' which would probably be just upstairs in Gibbs' bedroom (which, PS should be romantically decorated with cherryblossoms - continuing theme - and vanilla scented candles!)_ "" was the direct quote from my comments -- hence the image.

 

The story is "Somewhere to Begin" and IF there were ever to be a sequel, "Somewhere to Belong" would definitely be what I'd see as a good title... Maybe not though, who knows what Jane may or may not do xD  Anyway, this is for you Jane and I really hope you like it!


End file.
